


Simply Saying "Hello" Is Overrated

by bossofchaos700



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossofchaos700/pseuds/bossofchaos700
Summary: Logan Berry has always wondered what kind of person his soulmate could possibly be, based on the strange sentence on his arm. He finally meets them, on the first day of class.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Simply Saying "Hello" Is Overrated

Logan Berry often stared at the green words on his skin, wondering what they could possibly mean. Soulmate sentences were often strange or very generic. The green words on his forearm were no exception to this rule. "Do you want your hair back?" It read in a scrawl. 

What on Earth could that possibly mean? That was the first thing he'd hear from his soulmate's mouth? Why did the person have his hair in the first place? 

His classmates in elementary school found his sentence hilarious. Logan would usually hide his sentence from people, not wanting to deal with the reactions. 

He had plans to get a Ph. D and study astronomy, a subject he'd always loved. He began university, very eager to get started on his goals in life. His soulmate had become an afterthought. 

He walked to his first class, a generic one that was required in his first semester. Sociology. He didn't mind that. His thick wavy hair bounced slightly as he walked briskly to the room, claiming a seat in the front row, on the edge of the room. He ignored the other students, getting out his supplies. 

Someone sat next to him. He paid them no mind. After a moment, a male voice said, "Do you want your hair back?" 

Logan froze, his hand still holding his pencil. The words on his arm were hidden beneath his jacket. He looked up, to his right at the person beside him. 

The man had a wide, goofy grin on his face. Dark, unruly hair sat on his head, his eyes a gorgeous dark brown. In his hand was a single lock of wavy brown hair. Logan's, no doubt, likely having fallen out as he sat down. He was offering it to him, as if it were a pencil he'd dropped. 

Logan blinked at him, words suddenly gone. Normally so eloquent, he found his mind empty and his mouth dry. He stammered, "Um, no, you can keep it." 

The man's goofy expression changed, and his eyes grew wide. His mouth fell open as he hurriedly yanked his sleeve up of his shirt. Logan looked at his arm, and in dark blue cursive letters were the awkward words he'd just uttered. 

"I'm Logan," Logan said, looking back at his eyes. He could fall into them. He felt a smile creep onto his face.

The man hugged him tightly, exclaiming, "I never thought this day would come! Fuck! I'm Remus, and I'm definitely keeping your hair!"

**Author's Note:**

> A short little one shot. Someone actually did that to me in middle school, sat down and asked if I wanted my hair back and it was the strangest question. That's what I based this on. Hope you liked it!


End file.
